I'm sorry!
by princesscrazy124
Summary: Austin and Ally, two perfect soulmates, are finally living out their happily ever after...but will one argument be the end of everything? Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry!

Hey everyone! I'm new to this site I only signed up a few days ago and I was thinking about this idea and thought to publish it. It's my first story so please try not to write any mean comments ( I'm fine with constructive criticism) here goes the first chapter of "I'm sorry!" hope you like it...

I'm sorry!

Chapter one...

Ally Dawson lay in her bed, sniffing softly to herself. She was surrounded by tissues; wet tissues, dry tissues, tissue boxes, tissue packets, all types if different tissues. Knock! Knock! She looked up as she heard a soft knock on their (Austin and Ally's) bedroom door only to lock eyes with her fiancée: Austin Moon. Yeah you heard right Austin and Ally are engaged. They're engaged and live together in a beautiful mansion that Austin bought. Being a rockstar has its perks. They decided that they were going to get married after they graduate from high school. Both their parents were over the moon that they're engaged. " hey Ally how you doing?" Austin asked as he handed her a cup of coffee and took one for himself.

" I'm fine," she said in a cracked voice, taking a sip of the coffee

" yeah uh ha hmmm yeah I can see how fine you are," he answered sarcastically, pulling the covers up to her neck. " oh and before I forget your not allowed to take one step out of bed, okay? You've got a fever and you're already upset, not good for your health. Remember last year when this day came round; you nearly fainted and hurt your head. If I hadn't come in then who knows what would have happened," he shudders at the the thought.

" I'll be fine!" she says though she can't hide the smile that was sneaking his way onto her face. He's so over protective of her. It's so sweet!

"seriously ally do u want me to stay at home with you" austin asked for like the 10th time.

" nah it's okay I'll be fine you go to your meeting with jimmy" ally answers.

He nods, gives her a tight hug,kisses her then walks out the door. It slightly creaks as he shuts it.

The reason ally was so upset was because today was the day that her father had passed away. Lester and her had a really good realtionship: he would still tuck her into bed everynight and sing a lullaby to her. He done the same thing on the day before he passed away too. Ally sighs and let's the sadness take over. She felt engulfed in the sadness as it squeezed her tight, almost strangling her. Tear after tear rolled down her rosy cheeks as she started to bawl her eyes out.

A good 20 minutes later, ally pushed the covers off of her and up from the bed. She was feeling hot and flustered. She decided that she needed a cold drink. The petite girl walked down the stairs, walking into the kitchen she sighed as she saw the amount of food in the fridge. Hardly anything. Sighing, she walked over to the tap, picked up a glass and poured a nice cold glass of water. Adding ice in it, just to make sure it was cold enough, she walked into the living room. Suddenly feeling dizzy ally rubbed her temple with her two fingers. CRASH! The glass had fell. Ally fell too...

Hope you liked it.

This is just the beginning it gets more better in the next two or three chapters

Till next time! :):):)


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! The next chapters up! Enjoy:)

I'm sorry

Chapter two

Just in time she held onto the couch. Blinking a few times, ally walked over to sit down. Ahhhhhh! She looked down and saw a few drops of blood on the floor. Hopping over to couch she avoided the other broken pieces of glass. Ally sat on the couch and lifted her feet up. What she saw kind of grossed her out. A huge piece of glass was sticking out of her foot.

Her hand slowly went over to touch it and she flinched back as she touched it. It stung...a lot! Breathe in. Breathe out! " okay Ally you can do this just be strong" she muttered, encouraging herself. Sssssss! She let a cry of pain. When finally she had taken the glass piece out she hopped to the kitchen and opened the top shelf cabinet ( where all the medicines where). She took the first aid kit out and took the needle and thread out.

First she cleaned her wound then stitched it up ; she knew how to stitch up cuts: her mum taught her. After stitching the cut up she bandaged it up. She only thought what Austin would do when he found out. He would flip there'd probably be steam coming out of his ears! And he'd be more angry cos he specifically told her NOT to step out of bed. After putting the first aid kit back in the kitchen cabinet she went into the living room to watch some tv to get her mind off of her dad.

About 5 minutes after she turned the tv on there was a soft knock on the door. Thinking it was Austin she opened the door with a huge, goofy grin on her face with her arms wide open. Her face instantly dropped when she saw who it was. Fear flashed across her face but was instantly replaced by confidence. " hi," they said.

Putting on a fake smile she answered back, " hi...

" Dallas" He stepped inside the house kicking the door behind him. Making sure it was shut he walked upto ally " hey ally how are you doing? Feeling okay" ( he knew about her dad)" yeah I'm fine" she answered back nervously.Dallas took a step forward. Ally took one back. This continued until he had ally backed up against the wall. Her back had hit the wall and her fists were clenched in fear. This guy was dangerous! He smirked. Not the sweet cheeky smirks Austin usually gives her but a sly, evil smirk. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A chill ran through her spine as her hands started to tremble. One drop...two drop...three drops of sweat fell from her forehead. Dallas' hand reached forward and tucked a strand of loose hair behind ally's ear. She shuddered. He moved his face closer to hers. His lips practically on her ear. She could feel his his warm breath on her neck. " I love you" he whispered. Her eyes went wide. Shock wrapped itself around her and squeezed her tight. Ally tried moving put he was to strong for her. Quickly, he used both his hands to pin her down on the wall. He moved his face so now their noses were practically touching. "I never stopped" he said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seeing as though he was to busy in his own world ally stepped on his foot and got out of his grasp as fast as possible. " ugh ally!" he said. Unfortunately since ally was feeling ill and had a piece of glass stuck in her foot she couldnt run that fast. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close. Bodies now touching he admitted,"I never stopped loving you ally ill love you till the day I die" " you know what? Your crazy! Mad! Insane!" she answered " yes you can say I'm crazy, mad and insane but im crazy mad and insane for you." he replied back Suddenly he turned her around and pinned her against the wall. His hands on either side of her so she had no way of escaping. She squirmed and struggled trying to get out but she couldn't. And before you knew his lips were on hers. It happened to fast! She didn't even think he was going to kiss her! Sadly, she also didn't know what was about to happen next...

" what the hell is going in here!" the unknown voice echoed throughout the large mansion


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I decided to write another chapter. Enjoy!

I'm sorry

Chapter 3

There stood at the door a furious looking austin moon. His face was really red with anger and you could actually see the steam coming out from his ears. Ally finally managed to get Dallas off of her. " Austin I..is..isn't what you think, I swear" ally managed to stutter out.

" oh really, cos it looked like you were sucking Dallas' face," Austin remarked back sarcastically.

His eyes travelled back from ally to Dallas while speaking; the burning look of hatred directed towards both of them. " okay first off YOU! Come with me'" he said pointing an accusing finger at Dallas. When Dallas wouldn't budge he stalked over to him grabbed him by the collar, made him stand with his back towards him, and kicked his ass so he went flying out the door. After he shut the door, he turned to look at ally. Storming over to her, he asked "Ally what the hell did I see when I walked into the house?"

" Austin I swear it...it wa...wa...was um um n.. ," she stammered getting stuck on nearly every word . Damn it ally why did you stutter? It's gonna look like your guilty!

"yeah right ally. BULLSHIT! Save it for someone who's gonna actually believe your lies." he answered Grabbing her wrist, he dragged her over to where the sofas were so they weren't standing near the door because obviously the neighbours would hear them.

She winced when he touched her arm. His eyes turned soft for a minute but then they turned stone cold again. Probably just faking he thought. Once in the middle of the living room they carried on arguing. "you know what austin your just jealous!" ally yelled " you dont even let me talk to a guy without you"

" oh please who would be jealous of you? Have you taken a look in the mirror? Your nothing but a worthless piece of shit" he shouted at her.

Ouch! That hurt! Ally felt her heart sting and her eyes prickle with tears. She took a step closer to Austin and...BAM. She slapped him. Hard. He looked at her shocked. Holding his hand upto the cheek where she slapped him.

About half and hour later they were still arguing with each other. Only now it wasn't arguing about Dallas and ally's kiss but they were just pointing out each others flaws and being rude to each other.

" you know what Austin your just a damn player! I bet you've broken every girls heart in our school" ally answered

" so I'm a player? At least I'm not a nerd like you! You know what if I'm such a player I bet you'll be the next girl on my list to break her heart!" Austin replied back furiously.

" I'd be happy to be on the list. At least I'll never have to see your face ever again!" she yelled with anger, showing from every part of her body.

" we'll if you'd be so happy about that and if your so worried about having to see me every day why the flippin hell are you engaged to me?!" he screamed at her

Ally stood there. She was quite shocked actually. Her vision suddenly got blurry with tears

" what?" she asked

" for the past damn one hour all we've been doing is pointing out all the bad things about each other if we bloody hate these things so much we are we even together? " Austins says

" you know what I don't even know." she awnsers back

" then I'll say it again why the f*** are we engaged?" he questioned.

You know what I should have just stayed with Matt( made up). He was way better than you" she said.

" so what are you saying your happier with him than me?"Austin asked

" way happier at least me and him had way more in common than you and me. So what he wasn't that good looking at least we had stuff in common.

" Matt was just an ugly nerd" Austin replied

" you know I've never had so less in common with anyone before. We are total opposites Austin we're never gonna work out"

" then why are we standing here arguing like 5 year olds when you should already be out the door" he replies aggressively

Ally picks up her bags, they were already packed, and walks to the door. Just before she walks out she goes back to Austin. She lifts her hand to slap him again but he stops her before her hand makes contact with his face."Not this time sweetheart," he smirked.

Ally walked straight up to him, there noses touching, looked him straight in the eye and said," you really are just one son of a bitch arent you?"

" And your just a selfish, little cow u know what ally burn in hell!"

"hope to see you there"

Ally went to the door, picked her bags up and banged the door shut.

WAit a minute, why was she limping. Austin asks to himself. Then he realised there was a bandage on her leg. What happened? He asked himself. And she winced when I touched her wrist; what was wrong with her?

Realisation hit Austin in the face like a tin of bricks. He had just lost his ally, his one and only true love, his alls, his ally cat. She had just walked out that door, out of his life and he had done nothing to stop it. Why was he such an idiot?They've had their share offights in the past here and there but never something as bad as this...

He fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands. " I'm sorry ally. So so sorry. I was just being stupid and selfish. Please come back. I'm sorry" he whispered.

I hope you liked it? Don't forget to review:)


	4. Chapter 4

His guys how you doing? It's me again. hope you enjoy the chapter it hasn't got much in it though.

Don't forget to review:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and ally or one last dance by R5

I'm sorry!

Chapter four...

Ally walked out the door, down the lane. Normally she wouldn't feel so alone. Normally it would be her and Austin walking down the road; holding hands or his arm around her waist. It would be Austin and Ally. But now it was just Ally. Her vision blurred as teardrops fell out of her hazel eyes. They were both so happy in the morning - well she wouldn't say happy but everything was great. They weren't angry at each other or upset they were just Austin and ally...forever and always. That's what he'd always say to her. In the morning when she woke up,in the evening before she went to bed. And if he was in the studio or in a meeting he'd text it to her and when he came home he'd say it again. But she'll probably never ever hear that again. They'd had there share of fights but never ever anything near as bad as this. They usually just kiss and make up or a really comforting hug does the trick. Then they end up spilling their apologies and everything's fine again. But it never ended in one of them storming out the house. It was all that idiots fault. Why did he have to come knocking on the door? Why could t he have just left me alone. Why didn't I look to who it was first before opening the door? Why? Why? Why?all of these questions ran through ally's head. She would've slapped Dallas then and there if Austin hadn't come in and dragged him away from her.

About half an hour later Ally realised that she had no where to go. Her feet were just directing her to no specific location. Ally seriously didn't have anywhere to go. Her dad was dead,she can't go to her mum because she would just force her make up with Austin she defiantly wasn't gonna do that, she doesn't wanna tell Trish anything cos she'd probably end up killing Austin, she doesn't want to stay with Dez, and she definitely,now way in hell, was going crawling back to Austin.

Austin sat in their room, well technically it was now his room since ally walked out on him. His eyes were red and puffy. In his hands was his favourite guitar. He strummed the guitar carelessly as he looked at the wall. Suddenly he just felt a wave of inspiration flood through his guitar as he started playing the notes. While playing he sang his song in a soft voice.

Tear drops in your hazel eyes

I can't believe I made you cry

It feels so long since we went wrong

But you're still on my mind

Never meant to break your heart

Sometimes things just fall apart

So heres one night to make it right

Before we say goodbye

So wait up, wait up

Give me one more chance

To make up, make up

I just need one last dance

Freshman year I saw your face

Now its graduation day

Said we'd be friends, till the end

Can we start again?

So wait up, wait up

Give me one more chance

To make up, make up

I just need one last dance

Na na na na oh-oh

Na na na na oh-oh

I heard you're heading east

So lets just make our peace

So when you think of me

You'll smile, and I'll smile

So wait up, wait up

Give me one more chance

To make up, make up

I just need one last dance

So wait up, wait up

Give me one more chance

Just one song, then I'll move on

Give me one last dance

I just need one last dance with you

Oh-woah (1)

He sighed as he finished noticing the wet tear stains on his jeans. He was crying, again. He looked to the bedside table and saw a picture of when Austin had proposed. Fez had taken it and video tapes the whole thing. They both had huge, goofy grins on their faces. Her eyes shimmered with tears in the picture. But there was a difference. Then her eyes were filled with happy tears

Hi guys hope you liked it. So where will ally go?

1- The song Austin sang is one last dance by R5. I just thought it fit really well with my story.

Don't forget to review :):):)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys what's up?** **Back with anothchap halter. Sorry that I didn't update yesterday I was kinda busy. But I did make this chapter longer than my usual chapters :D thnx 2 any1 who reviewed pr favourited or followed it means alot I forglot to add a disclaimer to my other chapter so here it is **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. **

Listen up, I've had enough,

I'm not gonna stand it any longer.

I'm so close to walking out the door.

But you're pleading face holds me back every single time,

But I tell myself that you've broken my heart to many times.

I'm, I'm, I'm tryin' to forget, forget, forget about you,

But your thoughts just won't leave my head.

You keep me wide awake; don't let me sleep at night.

Baby I'm trying, trying, so hard to forget, to forget about you.

I'm trying so hard that it just hurts.

I'm not gonna let it happen again,

My heart is only so fragile.

I can't keep dealing with all this pain,

Every time you walk through the door.

I'm, I'm, I'm trying to forget, forget, forget about you,

But your thoughts just won't leave my head.

You keep me wide awake; don't let me sleep at night.

Baby I'm trying, trying, so hard to forget, to forget about you.

I'm trying so hard that it just hurts.

My heart can be broken only so many times,

Before even I love you starts to sound like a lie.

Can you please just tell me what went wrong?

I thought that what we had was unbreakable and strong.

I'm, I'm, I'm trying to forget, forget, forget about you,

But your thoughts just won't leave my head.

You keep me wide awake; don't let me sleep at night.

Baby I'm trying, trying, so hard to forget, to forget about you.

I'm trying so hard that it just hurts.

I guess along the line a few mistakes were made,

I still remember our first date

I guess the memories will just have to fade

Why can't we just work this out?

Why does it have to end this way?

I still remember our first date

I guess the memories will have to fade. (1)

Ally finished singing the song. A few tears ran across her cheek and landed on the page of her songbook. She knew the memories of Austin and her were going to have to fade. Austin made it very clear didn't he? He did not want her back. A lump formed in her throat as she thought back to the argument. Her heart was broken. She was broken. Broken beyond repair. She just wished that her knight in shining armour would come save her and sweep her of her feet...that would never happen though. Because her life wasn't a fairytale. She stopped believing in all the fairytale nonsense ages ago. To be specific she stopped believing in it during her relationship with Dallas. She flinches at the thought. Dallas had ripped her heart out of her chest and had trampled all over it. She looked at her upper arm and saw that the scars were still there. They might heal on her skin but deep within her heart they'll always be there. She had crumbled to pieces while and after she was with Dallas but then Austin had come along and had mended her. She thought that they would be together...forever and always. At least that's what he had told her more than once. She felt her stomach tightening in a knot thinking back to the memories. Suddenly she ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Leaning her head against the wall of the toilet she looked around. After she had stormed out of their house Ally had realized that she had nowhere to go. So she decided on moving to the outskirts of Miami. She looked at the walls and around the flat. It was a 2 bedroom flat. The walls were painted a creamy colour and the rooms where tiny, so was the toilet. The kitchen was also extremely small. You could probably just about fit a small circle shaped coffee table and two mini wooden chairs. The living room had a two seat sofa and a rocking chair in it. Hear it comes again she thought as she threw up in the toilet. Ugh! She had been throwing up for the last one and a half week. What was going on? She already had a pretty good idea of what it was she was just too scared to confirm it.

Few days later:

Ding! The timer had gone off. Ally went to the bathroom to check the stick which was going to confirm her doubts. She took slow steps to toilet and picked the stick up. She closed her eyes in fright. Slowly she opened her left eye and then her right. Her suspicions were confirmed. She was having a baby! What was she going to do?

Later that day:

Ally paced back and forth, back and forth in her living room. "Stop!" yelled Jessica "you're making me dizzy." Ally looked over to the sofa where Jess was sitting. Jess had become her best friend since she had moved. She had welcomed her and Ally had found out that they were the same age: she also had a lot of things in common with Ally. But no-one could ever replace Trish. But since Trish wasn't here Jessica would be the first person to hear about her pregnancy. She just couldn't build up the courage to say it. I mean it was Austin Moon's baby. Everyone knew who Austin Moon was...who wouldn't? What if Jessica was one of those crazy fan girls that loved Austin and wanted to marry him? What would she do then? Okay...maybe she was overreacting a little bit. Jessica wouldn't do that. She's her friend. Anyway she knew the way Jessica was. She may not show it but she cared, a lot. Okay here goes. Just take a deep breath and blurt it out. Come on Ally you can do this.

"impregnantwithaustin'sbaby" she said extremely fast

"Huh," Jessica asked her eyes portrayed confusion "go slower"

"I'm pregnant," Ally said slower.

"OMG! You're pregnant that so cool. I'm gonna have a little niece or nephew. You know if you have a girl we'll be able to dress her up and do her hair and do her room and play so many games. Eeeeeeeeeeee!" suddenly she stopped jumping and squealing like a five year old and eyed Ally carefully "who?"She asked.

"Austin. My ex" Ally replied.

"You okay?" jess questioned, showing her concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ally tried to hold back the tears and sniffles but failed miserably.

"Awww. Sweetie come here." Jessica held her arms wide open.

Ally cried for about 10 minutes and then Jessica decided that she wanted some hot chocolate. So she made two cups of hot cocoa and also got a glass of water for Ally.

"First things first are you gonna keep the baby?" she questioned.

"Well, obviously yes because as you know I'm totally against abortion and also cos it's my baby." Ally answered her friend's question.

Jessica just nods her head, hardly able to contain her excitement. A huge, goofy grin spreads across her face. This was gonna be a good few months...

Soo how was the chapter? Don't forget to review I love reading the reviews even if I only get a few.

(1) That song is completely made up by me. It's an original. Tell me if you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

IMPORTANT AUSTHORS NOTE:

Hi guys I'm so, so sorry for not updating in like 4 days but I do have a reason. A really useless common one but still a reason I couldn't update cos I was really busy and had a lot of homework to do. So anyways i just wanna say that i haven't been getting many reviews and things lately. I just want to ask if people still want me to continue on with this story. Is it cos u guys r finding this story boring or not good enough or something. Please review or pm me on how make it better so i no what 2 do or if you don't want me to carry on just say. Anyways 4 those of you who want to read a chapter here it is:

I'm sorry

Chapter 6

"Mommy, mommy," a soft, cute voice whispers. "Mommy," it says whining now. Ally felt a small, light tug on her t-shirt. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips but she pulled the blanket tightly over her, closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping. She waited to see what her little pumpkin would do. She heard an impatient sigh and a tap of a little foot. Two tiny feet pulled themselves onto the light, fluffy bed. Their hands scrambled across the bed and shook it. "mommy," it whispered. "Please wake up," the voice whispered into ally's ear. Now she was annoyed, why won't mommy listen to her? She stood, more like wobbled, next to where ally was 'sleeping'. With her hands she pulled the covers off of ally as she did so some of her blonde/brown hair fell into her face. "Ahhhhh," ally 'yawned' she turned her eyes into those of a tired little child and slowly rubbed at them with her hands. "Why did you wake me Ari?" Ally asked in a sleepy voice Arrianne immediately feels bad for waking her mother up. "Mommy I'm sorry for disturbing you and waking you up," she says in a quiet voice and then she looks away. Her chocolate brown eyes showing pure regret and guilt. Ally melted straight away. "Awwww baby it's okay it's fine mommy was already awake before you even came," Ally explains to her. "Really?" she asks. Ally nods. Her brown eyes light up with happiness and she points to her stomach and tells ally that she's hungry. Ally just laughs, takes hold of her hand and walks down the stairs.

CRASH! A sudden noise comes from the kitchen. What was that? Ally asked herself. She told Ari to stay put then she picked up a baseball bat and crept over to the kitchen. Her eyes go wide when she sees who's in the kitchen but then she burst out laughing. Arrianne heard her mother's laughter and she took it as a sign that it was to follow her mother into the kitchen. Alongside her mother, the little girl also started laughing as she saw the disaster that had happened in the kitchen. " I was trying to make breakfast" a small embarrassed voice quietly spoke. This just earned more giggles from both the girls that were standing at the door. "hahaha aunt Jess that's not how you make breakfast," Arrianne said between her fits of laughter. "Jess, how could you not know how to make breakfast I mean you work in a bakery if you didn't forget," Ally said giggling. "Yeah well if you didn't realise in the bakery I work as a waitress not behind the oven or anything to do with the kitchen," Jess replied while the pancake batter dripped from her hair, " they said something about hazards and not wanting me to get hurt and start a fire or something, to be honest I wasn't really paying attention. "so what you're telling me is that you have never cooked anything while working in that bakery for the past year and a half," Jess shrugged "ehh," she said, "probably made a cup of tea of something but even that went wrong cos the boiling water spilled when I was pouring it." "So you've never cooked anything?" Ally asked again, wanting to make sure. Jess nodded her head and looked down. Ally again burst out laughing, not because Jess had never cooked anything, but at her appearance. She had pancake butter dripping from her brown hair, flour covering half her face, it looked like the milk had paid a little visit to her cardigan sleeve, there were little bits of egg shells stuck in her hair and she looked super pissed right now. How could you not laugh at the sight? Now let's take a look at the kitchen shall we? Ally looked to her right - where the sink was - she saw that nearly every single piece of cutlery was in the sink. You don't need knives or a chopping board to make pancakes do you? Her gaze moved over to the open fridge next, inside were only two small eggs, she could have sworn she had gotten a whole new box full just yesterday. Her eyes then wondered up to the ceiling. She saw the a pancake was stuck to the ceiling; it looked like it was about to fall. However before she could warn her friend about what was going to happen next the pancake went splat and landed right on Jessica's face. "Pancakes are NOT yummy" was her muffled reply. "You know what? How about you go have a nice shower while I finish off making the breakfast" Ally offered a hand. Jessica replied back a yes and was up the stairs in the click of two fingers. Ally just smiled to herself and got all the ingredients out that were needed to make the pancake batter.

The smell of hot, just made, delicious pancakes wafted through the house. Ally heard her daughters footsteps running from the living room to dining room, waiting to be served her pancakes. Ally just stood there thinking to herself. Arrianne looked everything like her father. Same brown eyes, same face shape, same nose. The only feature that was on her daughters face that was similar to hers was her lips and her hair but even with her hair most of it was blond she just had brown bits in here and there. She was also musically talented like her parents; Ally was also teaching her to play the piano. Every now and then she would go into her room to write her own music or songs. All in all she was a beautiful and gifted young girl.

"You coming?" a voice made her jump. It was Jess. She said a quick yes in reply as Jess helped her with the pancakes and drinks. Ally took one mug of coffee for herself and handed the other one to Jess. Jess and Ally had two pancakes each; Arrianne was the one craving to have more. Just like her father. Ally thought. She loved pancakes, he loved pancakes. Ally didn't know how she had lasted these 4 and a half years without him. She didn't even think she would be able to last a day without him. But she'd made it. Things just move on, you know? Life moves on. SHE had moved on...

Ally woke up early the next morning. She stepped out of bed and walked over to the window. Moving the curtains; exposed the beauty of nature. She looked out and the sun had looked her gaze on it's undeniable beauty. She turned her gaze away from the window and looked at her songbook. The one her mum had given her when she had turned 13. She had loved it so much because her mother had given out of love, care and affection and it wasn't just some expensive gift that you can buy from the mall. It was unique, like her. That was what her mother had told her when she had handed the perfectly wrapped book to Ally. She walked over to her bed and opened up a page in her songbook. The words were flying out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Thank you soooo much guys for taking your time to read this I started updating and then i had to go somewhere. When i came back i wasn't going to update but I didn't want to let you guys down and I wanted to update to. So I did. Also guys if any of you didn't read the authors note at the beginning then please do read it. Is really important. It's about whether or not you want me to continue this story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I'm back**** I know I know I haven't updated in like two weeks but well this time i don't have a good reason. Well here's the excuse: its cos i have just been really lazy. I keep telling myself to update and then i say ill do it later but never get round to do it. But today i told myself I have to update or ill kick my own butt(not sure how to kick my own butt but it got me typing :D ) ugh homework is just piling up and up got 5 different lots of homework to do. And i think i indirectly told my textiles teacher that cooking is way better. Basically was waiting 4 my friends sister to come, cos they walk home 2gether, and then i saw the cupcakes and in practically shouted out cooking is way btter than textiles. And she was just sitting at a table with another student, didn't even realize she was there. When i saw her i was like oh shit(LOL) then she went back inside the classroom. Why am i rambling on and on? don't know. Lest get on with the story.. here it is...**

**I'm sorry**

**Chapter 7...**

I'm five years old  
It's getting cold  
I've got my big coat on

I hear your laugh  
And look up smiling at you  
I run and run

Past the pumpkin patch  
And the tractor rides  
Look now - the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep  
On the way home

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day  
With you today

I'm thirteen now  
And don't know how my friends  
Could be so mean

I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys

And we drive and drive  
Until we've found a town  
Far enough away

And we talk and window-shop  
Until I've forgotten all their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to  
Now at school  
I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day  
With you today

I have an excellent father  
His strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother  
Inside and out  
He's better than I am

I grew up in a pretty house  
And I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you

There is a video  
I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen  
And you're talking to me

It's the age of princesses and pirate ships  
And the seven dwarfs  
Daddy's smart  
And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side  
Even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
Staying back and watching me shine

And I didn't know if you knew  
So I'm taking this chance to say  
That I had the best day  
With you today

Ally finished singing the song, with tears pricking the corner of her eyes. Today the day had come round again. It was her father's death anniversary today. Austin and her also spilt up on this particular day. She sighed, a big long sigh. It was full of sadness, despair, depression and loss of hope. The memories of Austin's and her break up still came back to haunt her every night. They come and go, but not a single day was left for her not to think about him. It was like he was everywhere. Every where she went, there would always be something to remind her of him. She couldn't get herself to stop thinking about him, his eyes, his hair, his smile, his amazing voice. She let the tears fall down her pale skin. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? She looked at her song book and saw that she had made stains from her tears. Flipping through her brown leather book, she thought back to the day Austin and she met. It still brought back a smile on Ally's face...a sad one.

"Mommy, mommy," Arrianne's small feet came running up the stairs, shouting her name. "Yes, sweetie?" Ally asked her in a motherly tone. "Well... you know my birthday is coming up. So do you um maybe we could have a party?" she asked Ally nervously " and could we invite Patricia, Jade and Aiden?" she added on "awww baby course we can," Ally replied back to her adorable baby girl. Well, she wasn't a baby still but she was Ally's baby. She watched as her baby girl ran down the stairs, bouncing up and down, to tell Jessica.

Ally took a nice, long shower, knowing that Jess had probably come and gave Arrianne some cereal since she was hopeless at cooking. She let the hot water soothe her. She pretended that she was completely pain-free and had no big problems or issues in her like. However, what you think is not always the truth. She stepped out of the bathrooms and put on a black and white stripy tank top, black skinny jeans and curled her hair. Ally walked down the stairs into the living room and saw that Arrianne and Jess were watching tv. Laughing and playing together. " hey Ally I left you a slice of toast in the kitchen," Jess said when she noticed Ally heading towards the kitchen. Ally quickly thanked her and walked into the kitchen. She made herself a strong cup of coffee, while munching on the toast.

"We're going to the supermarket, Ally!" Jess yelled from the living room.

"Kay," Ally replied as she heard the front door close shut. Ally walked into the living room, laid down on the couch and turned the TV on. Ally didn't know why but she had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. A kind of feeling that you get when you know something bad is going to happen. Not just bad, something terrible is going to happen. she decided to shrug the feeling off for now, not thinking much of it.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her head. She felt like her head was a warzone at the minute. It was hurting like crazy. Ring! Ring! She jumped at the sound of the house phone. Groggily, her feet pulled her off the ground and dragged her to where the house phone was. She picked it up, the uneasy feeling slowly crept back in. She heard a deep but sympathetic voice on the other end. "Is this Ally Dawson?" the voice asked. "Yes, yes it is," Ally replied back with a shaky voice. "Well, I'm afraid to tell you..." it started saying Ally could already feel her stomach tying together in a tight, rough knot and a huge lump was forming in her throat. The curiosity of it all was killing her but at the same time she didn't want to find out what the man was going to say. "I'm afraid to tell you that you mother has passed away. She passed away yesterday after a drunk driver had hit her car. I'm sorry." He said. "What?" Ally's voice was barely a whisper. Just then the line went dead. Ally's lips started quivering, her hands were trembling, her breath was shaking and tears fell out of her eyes one by one.

**Ally pov:**

First Dad left, then Austin and now Mum too? Who's next, Arrianne? Am I that terrible? Does everyone hate me that much? Am I that intolerable? Why does know one like me?

**Normal:**

All these questions ran through Ally's mind like a marathon. Why did no-one like her? Why did everyone Want to leave her? One by one, all her close family and friends were leaving her. Why? Was the big question running through her mind. Ally heard the door open and then close, making a quiet creaking sound. "We're home!" Jess called out as they entered the house only to see her best friend as still as a statue."Mum's gone," was all Ally said before, like a robot, walking into her room. SLAM! She shut the bedroom door, hard. It made the whole house shake in fright. Arrianne looked up the stairs at the closed bedroom door, what was wrong with her Mummy?

**IMPORTANT AUSTHORS NOTE( NOT THAT IMPORTANT JUST GOTTA TELL YOU SOMETHING, JUST READ!)**

**Because I have not updated in like ages I decided to update something else today. It's like a spoiler page. I'm not gonna tell you what happens, its just gonna be like quotes and hints from future chapters, so keep a look out for it**** hope u enjoyed the update. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so this is like some of the stuff characters say in future episodes I wrote this cos I don't think only one update will satisfy you guys after not updating for so long so instead of writing another update I just done this**.

What to expect in the next few chapters...

"she doesn't love you!"

" she loves me more than you had ever loved me!"

"Daddy?"

"mommy it hurts!"

"i'm sorry!"

SLAP!

"get out!"

"I'm gonna talk to him,

"I wouldn't want to keep that mistake even if my life depended on it!"

**Tell me what you tell and tell me what you think might happen in future chapters:p**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys. How ya doin? I was a bit bored and didn't wanna do my homework so i decided to update.

Tell me if the update to short and I'll try and make them longer.

(Guest)Meg's awesome: hi! I saw your review about what you think should happen in future updates and i thought the idea was awesome. It was sooo cute and sweet. But I'm not gonna do it. Sorry, its just cos i already planned everything out, like everything that's gonna happen in the storyLI loved the idea and i totally would use if i had not already planned everything out. Maybe I could make into a one-shot or something or maybe you could make an account and write it up cos I would totally read It.:D

Knock! Knock! "Go away," a broken voice said from the behind the closed bedroom door. Jessica thought her heart just broke hearing Ally's voice so broken and hurt. "But Ally you have to eat something, you haven't eaten since breakfast and you only had one slice of toast, that's not enough!" Jess tried to explain to her. "I don't care, just leave me alone. I need to be alone." Ally replied back stubbornly. "Fine," Jess huffed "but your gonna have to get out of their someday!" she sighed as she walked down the stairs.

Ally just wanted to curl up into a ball and die. She was tired. She was tired of all the pain. She just wanted all to go away. She wanted it all to end. Ally heard a soft knock on the door. "Go away Jess!" she said. "It's not Jess mommy," Arrianne replied. Arrianne slowly walked in after her mother had said she can. She walked over to Ally's bed with teary eyes. "aww baby what's wrong?" Ally asked her daughter. "Mummy, it's just that i want to know what's wrong," Arrianne replied with a look that could break anyone's heart. Ally shook her head and told her that it was nothing but Arrianne wasn't taking no for an answer. "Mommy, i just want to know. Please tell me," she asked Ally with her irresistible puppy dog eyes. Ally finally gave in and replied,"i'm sad because mommy's mommy died." Ally said trying not to break down. Arrianne immediately leaped into her Mommy's arms, hugging her tight. She couldn't even bear to think what would happen if she lost her Mommy. She doesn't even want to know how Ally would be feeling now."Ari, promise me one thing," Ally started. She then looked to Ari who was looking at her with confused eyes. "Promise that you will never leave me and always be with me," Ally said. "Of course mommy," Ari replied almost instantly. Ally just hugged her daughter tighter. She certainly was blessed to have a daughter as wonderful as Ari.

They broke their hug when they heard a loud awww coming from the door way."I ruined the moment, didn't I?" Jess asked sheepishly.

"Yeah ya kinda did," Ally said with a smile. "Well you're not gonna believe what happened? I actually cooked something. I made pancakes," Jess squeals as she jumps up and down. "PANCAKES!" Ari shouts at the top of her lungs and she zooms past Ally and Jess and down the stairs. "You actually made something? Last time I checked you couldn't cook something to save your life! The world must be ending," Ally joked. "So are you coming?" Jess asked Ally. "Heck yeah!" Ally smiled as she got out of bed and walked down the stairs. Jess had a big goofy grin plastered on her face as she followed Ally down the stairs.

Surprisingly the pancakes were pretty good. They weren't burnt or anything. They were fluffy and yummy...Just how pancakes should be. After the three finished of their pancakes they all went and sat down in the living room sofa, with Ari in the middle. They all sat on the sofa, with the TV on, and had a warm snug blanket wrapped around them. They were all huddled together ; watching a Cinderella story.

"Oh by the way Ally. I'm going to go to my family reunion in Miami for the weekend" Jess informed Ally. Ally cringed as she heard the word Miami. It brought back bad memories and she wasn't just talking about Austin's and her breakup or her Dads passing away. She was talking about...other stuff. Things that she wouldn't dare tell anyone. "Ally? Earth to Ally," Jess said as she moved a hand in front of Ally's face. Ally suddenly woke up from the trance she was in and they went back to watching the movie. About 45 minutes later Ally heard a quite beep, meaning that she had received a text on her phone. She looked down and saw that it was an unknown caller id. Who would be calling her at this time? She picked her phone up, unlocking it,she read the message. It said:

Details 4 the funeral:

Place: Miami church. Day: this Saturday Time: 10:00pm-12:00pm (1)

Hop there :D

That was all it said. It didn't say who it was from or anything. Who was this mystery person? And why the hell would they send a smiley face if your telling someone about a funeral? That was just crazy! "Ally you okay? Who texted you? What was it about?" Jess asked throwing questions at Ally every second. "Yeah I'm fine the text was just details for the funeral like where it is when it is. And i don't know who tested me."Ally replied to each of Jess' questions. "Where's the funeral?" Jess questioned Ally.

"Miami," Ally replied back nonchalantly.

" you takin' Ari?"Jess asked.

Ally looked down at the now sleeping Ari before awnsweHey guys. How ya doin? I was a bit bored and didn't wanna do my homework so i decided to update.

(Guest)Meg's awesome: hi! I saw your review about what you think should happen in future updates and i thought the idea was awesome. It was sooo cute and sweet. But I'm not gonna do it. Sorry, its just cos i already planned everything out, like everything that's gonna happen in the storyLI loved the idea and i totally would use if i had not already planned everything out. Maybe I could make into a one-shot or something or maybe you could make an account and write it up cos I would totally read It.:D

Knock! Knock! "Go away," a broken voice said from the behind the closed bedroom door. Jessica thought her heart just broke hearing Ally's voice so broken and hurt. "But Ally you have to eat something, you haven't eaten since breakfast and you only had one slice of toast, that's not enough!" Jess tried to explain to her. "I don't care, just leave me alone. I need to be alone." Ally replied back stubbornly. "Fine," Jess huffed "but your gonna have to get out of their someday!" she sighed as she walked down the stairs.

Ally just wanted to curl up into a ball and die. She was tired. She was tired of all the pain. She just wanted all to go away. She wanted it all to end. Ally heard a soft knock on the door. "Go away Jess!" she said. "It's not Jess mommy," Arrianne replied. Arrianne slowly walked in after her mother had said she can. She walked over to Ally's bed with teary eyes. "aww baby what's wrong?" Ally asked her daughter. "Mummy, it's just that i want to know what's wrong," Arrianne replied with a look that could break anyone's heart. Ally shook her head and told her that it was nothing but Arrianne wasn't taking no for an answer. "Mommy, i just want to know. Please tell me," she asked Ally with her irresistible puppy dog eyes. Ally finally gave in and replied,"i'm sad because mommy's mommy died." Ally said trying not to break down. Arrianne immediately leaped into her Mommy's arms, hugging her tight. She couldn't even bear to think what would happen if she lost her Mommy. She doesn't even want to know how Ally would be feeling now."Ari, promise me one thing," Ally started. She then looked to Ari who was looking at her with confused eyes. "Promise that you will never leave me and always be with me," Ally said. "Of course mommy," Ari replied almost instantly. Ally just hugged her daughter tighter. She certainly was blessed to have a daughter as wonderful as Ari. They broke their hug when they heard a loud awww coming from the door way."I ruined the moment, didn't I?" Jess asked sheepishly. "Yeah ya kinda did," Ally said with a smile. "Well you're not gonna believe what happened? I actually cooked something. I made pancakes," Jess squeals as she jumps up and down. "PANCAKES!" Ari shouts at the top of her lungs and she zooms past Ally and Jess and down the stairs. "You actually made something? Last time I checked you couldn't cook something to save your life! The world must be ending," Ally joked. "So are you coming?" Jess asked Ally. "Heck yeah!" Ally smiled as she got out of bed and walked down the stairs. Jess had a big goofy grin plastered on her face as she followed Ally down the stairs.

Surprisingly the pancakes were pretty good. They weren't burnt or anything. They were fluffy and yummy...Just how pancakes should be. After the three finished of their pancakes they all went and sat down in the living room sofa, with Ari in the middle. They all sat on the sofa, with the TV on, and had a warm snug blanket wrapped around them. They were all huddled together ; watching a Cinderella story.

"Oh by the way Ally. I'm going to go to my family reunion in Miami for the weekend" Jess informed Ally. Ally cringed as she heard the word Miami. It brought back bad memories and she wasn't just talking about Austin's and her breakup or her Dads passing away. She was talking about...other stuff. Things that she wouldn't dare tell anyone. "Ally? Earth to Ally," Jess said as she moved a hand in front of Ally's face. Ally suddenly woke up from the trance she was in and they went back to watching the movie. About 45 minutes later Ally heard a quite beep, meaning that she had received a text on her phone. She looked down and saw that it was an unknown caller id. Who would be calling her at this time? She picked her phone up, unlocking it,she read the message. It said:

Details 4 the funeral:

Place: Miami church. Day: this Saturday Time: 10:00pm-12:00pm (1)

Hop there :D

That was all it said. It didn't say who it was from or anything. Who was this mystery person? And why the hell would they send a smiley face if your telling someone about a funeral? That was just crazy! "Ally you okay? Who texted you? What was it about?" Jess asked throwing questions at Ally every second. "Yeah I'm fine the text was just details for the funeral like where it is when it is. And i don't know who tested me."Ally replied to all of Jess' questions

"Where is it?" Jess asked Ally.

"Miami," Ally replied back nonchalantly.

"you takin' Ari?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

Ally looked down at the now sleeping Ari before Hey guys. How ya doin? I was a bit bored and didn't wanna do my homework so i decided to update.

(Guest)Meg's awesome: hi! I saw your review about what you think should happen in future updates and i thought the idea was awesome. It was sooo cute and sweet. But I'm not gonna do it. Sorry, its just cos i already planned everything out, like everything that's gonna happen in the storyLI loved the idea and i totally would use if i had not already planned everything out. Maybe I could make into a one-shot or something or maybe you could make an account and write it up cos I would totally read It.:D

Knock! Knock! "Go away," a broken voice said from the behind the closed bedroom door. Jessica thought her heart just broke hearing Ally's voice so broken and hurt. "But Ally you have to eat something, you haven't eaten since breakfast and you only had one slice of toast, that's not enough!" Jess tried to explain to her. "I don't care, just leave me alone. I need to be alone." Ally replied back stubbornly. "Fine," Jess huffed "but your gonna have to get out of their someday!" she sighed as she walked down the stairs.

Ally just wanted to curl up into a ball and die. She was tired. She was tired of all the pain. She just wanted all to go away. She wanted it all to end. Ally heard a soft knock on the door. "Go away Jess!" she said. "It's not Jess mommy," Arrianne replied. Arrianne slowly walked in after her mother had said she can. She walked over to Ally's bed with teary eyes. "aww baby what's wrong?" Ally asked her daughter. "Mummy, it's just that i want to know what's wrong," Arrianne replied with a look that could break anyone's heart. Ally shook her head and told her that it was nothing but Arrianne wasn't taking no for an answer. "Mommy, i just want to know. Please tell me," she asked Ally with her irresistible puppy dog eyes. Ally finally gave in and replied,"i'm sad because mommy's mommy died." Ally said trying not to break down. Arrianne immediately leaped into her Mommy's arms, hugging her tight. She couldn't even bear to think what would happen if she lost her Mommy. She doesn't even want to know how Ally would be feeling now."Ari, promise me one thing," Ally started. She then looked to Ari who was looking at her with confused eyes. "Promise that you will never leave me and always be with me," Ally said. "Of course mommy," Ari replied almost instantly. Ally just hugged her daughter tighter. She certainly was blessed to have a daughter as wonderful as Ari. They broke their hug when they heard a loud awww coming from the door way."I ruined the moment, didn't I?" Jess asked sheepishly. "Yeah ya kinda did," Ally said with a smile. "Well you're not gonna believe what happened? I actually cooked something. I made pancakes," Jess squeals as she jumps up and down. "PANCAKES!" Ari shouts at the top of her lungs and she zooms past Ally and Jess and down the stairs. "You actually made something? Last time I checked you couldn't cook something to save your life! The world must be ending," Ally joked. "So are you coming?" Jess asked Ally. "Heck yeah!" Ally smiled as she got out of bed and walked down the stairs. Jess had a big goofy grin plastered on her face as she followed Ally down the stairs.

Surprisingly the pancakes were pretty good. They weren't burnt or anything. They were fluffy and yummy...Just how pancakes should be. After the three finished of their pancakes they all went and sat down in the living room sofa, with Ari in the middle. They all sat on the sofa, with the TV on, and had a warm snug blanket wrapped around them. They were all huddled together ; watching a Cinderella story.

"Oh by the way Ally. I'm going to go to my family reunion in Miami for the weekend" Jess informed Ally. Ally cringed as she heard the word Miami. It brought back bad memories and she wasn't just talking about Austin's and her breakup or her Dads passing away. She was talking about...other stuff. Things that she wouldn't dare tell anyone. "Ally? Earth to Ally," Jess said as she moved a hand in front of Ally's face. Ally suddenly woke up from the trance she was in and they went back to watching the movie. About 45 minutes later Ally heard a quite beep, meaning that she had received a text on her phone. She looked down and saw that it was an unknown caller id. Who would be calling her at this time? She picked her phone up, unlocking it,she read the message. It said:

Details 4 the funeral:

Place: Miami church. Day: this Saturday Time: 10:00pm-12:00pm (1)

Hop there :D

That was all it said. It didn't say who it was from or anything. Who was this mystery person? And why the hell would they send a smiley face if your telling someone about a funeral? That was just crazy! "Ally you okay? Who texted you? What was it about?" Jess asked throwing questions at Ally every second. "Yeah I'm fine the text was just details for the funeral like where it is when it is. And i don't know who texted me."Ally replied to each of Jess' questions.

" where is it?" Jess asked.

"Miami," Ally replied back nonchalantly.

" you takin' Ari?" she raised an eyebrow.

Ally looked at the now sleeping Ari before replying,"yeah well I guess I have I can't leave her here with anyone so.."she trailed off.

"I could look after Ari for you." Jess was quick to answer.

Ally raised an eyebrow in question.

" I could tell them I'm not gonna be there for the reunion or I could take her with me," Jess suggested.

"no I can't do that. You can't miss your family reunion because of me. It's my problem I'll figure it out,"Ally was quick to decline to the offer.

" but we're friends. Friends help friends out. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't help you in your problems would I?" Jess moaned.

" yeah well then I wouldn't be a very good friend if I made you miss your reunion would I?" Ally was quick to reply.

After a lot of persuading it was decided that Jess would go to her reunion and Ally and Ari would go to the funeral. What could go wrong? It wasn't like Austin or Dez would be there right? Trish might be there but she could get away with saying that Ari was her cousin that she had to look after. Nothing could go wrong. Everything would be alright,she hoped

She just needed to wait and watch. See how everything goes.

Boy,would she in for a ride...

Hope you liked. Took a long time to write cos I was like hopping back and forth between writing the update and writing my homework

Questions:

Who do you think was sending that texts about the funeral to ally?

What going to happen in Miami?

Will she see her former friends?

Will she see Dallas?

Is her mother dead?

Till next time:) have a great day,afternoon or evening wherever you are:):):D:D


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys sorry couldn't update for the past two days it's cause it was my birthday on the 22nd! I turned 12! So anyway this is not a update just like what to expect in future chapter. Enjoy...

"Oh my god. Ally I swear I didn't mean to do that!"

Guilt washed over him like a waterfall

Tears rolled out of her eyes mercilessly, suffocating and stifling her whole being.

His eyes blurred at the image.

The eerie silence crept into him.

" mommy what happened?"

"go away!"

It was as if misfortune mocked at her doorstep, every chance it got.

Her breathing came out in short desperate gasps

The door banged shut.

Once again he was alone, with no one to love him, care about him, think about him, all alone.

What she saw in front of her shocked her to the core; were here eyes deceiving her?

She was dumbstruck...her eyes blinked perhaps a dozen times in disbelief, hearing what he had just said, wondering it he actually meant it...

Sooooo...

What do ya think?

Review?

So guys I was thinking of writing a one shot based on the idea that meg's awesome gave me. Do you think I should?

So is this chapter review worthy? Well it's not really a chapter but anyways review, favourite, follow:)

Have a good morning, afternoon or evening where you are!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys? Guess who has two thumbs and just wrote an update...this girl.. Enjoy..**

I'm sorry!

chapter 9...

"Come on Ari, hurry up, we need to leave like now," Ally yelled to her daughter, who was just getting the last of her colouring books from her bedroom. Jess had already left earlier in the morning so the only two people in the house were Ally and Ari. "Coming Mummy," Ally heard her daughters voice say as she walked, more like tripped, down the stairs. You could barely see Arrianne's face behind the huge pile of books, there was probably only about one or two colouring books in sight. Just like Ally Ari was a sucker for reading. For her age, her vocabulary was amazing! Giggling, Ally helped her stumbling daughter with the stack of books.

After double checking that they had everything they needed Ally helped Ari get into the backseat before going over to the driver's seat and buckling herself in. After about ten minutes of being in the car, Ari got out one of her colouring books and colouring pencils. She got bored of colouring a short 15 minutes later and decided to do some reading instead. Ally looked at her daughter through the mirror and smiled. She sure was a blessing. She didn't know what she did to deserve someone as thoughtful and caring as Ari in her life. Her little angel! "Oh shit," Ally muttered under her breath quietly noticing that she had gone over the speed limit., but not quiet enough because as soon as the word flew out from Ally's mouth Arrianne's little head perked up. Mummy," Ari said. "Yes sweetie?" Ally asked. "Why did you just say poo?" Ari asked. "What?" Ally asked, completely baffled. "i said why did you just say poo you know the word you just said means poo just a different word if you didn't know," Ari answered her mum. "Okay, first question: where did you learn that word from and second question: how do you know the meaning?" Ally interrogated her daughter. "Well I learned that word from one of your books and I know the meaning because I searched it up because I didn't understand it," Ari explained to Ally. "Alright, well new rule no reading mommy's books. Also honey, remember what i told you this morning, okay. You can't call me mommy when we're in Miami okay, call me Ally." Ally said to her. Ari just nodded her head and carried on with her reading. They were now only ten minutes away from Miami. Ally felt the nerves kick in. the butterflies were entering her stomach. She also felt the feeling of dizziness creep into her. The funeral wasn't until a few hours later so Ally decided that she would go back to her old home and just pack away a few of her and Arrianne's things. Since they were just staying for a couple of days she didn't need to unpack much.

The car came to a halt outside her old home. The home she had been so happy in. with her mum and her dad. The home that she had grew up in. the home in which she had been showered in love in. But now it was just a far off distant place, it was foreign to her. "Mommy, where are we?" Ally's train of thoughts got cut off by her daughter's curios voice. Arrianne looked at her mother quizzically. "We are at mommy's old house." Ally told her daughter. Ally walked up to the doorstep. She picked up the spare key that they always had under their doormat. She picked it up, her hands slightly shaking. She inserted the key into the key hole and unlocked the door. The door creaked while it opened because it had not been used in years. Ally felt a rush of air hit her right in the face. She felt overwhelmed by her emotions. All the thoughts, the memories, the emotions, the feelings, everything was flooding through her mind. Ally told Ari to go play with her toys while she went to go get things ready for the funeral.

Time flew by and it was already half nine. Ally and Ari were already ready and Ally decided that they needed to get out now if they didn't want to be late. It takes a while to get to Miami church.

Mystery pov:

"You don't understand, i don't love her anymore"

"Both of us know that your just lying to yourself to hide the pain"

"no I am not!" he paused "I hate her,"

"Buddy you guys are meant to be I know it. Remember the saying: if you love something set it free, if it comes back to you it's meant to be, if it doesn't then it was never yours to begin with"

" well she hasn't come back yet so I guess we were never meant to be and that she was never mine. That just proves that neither of us love the other.

I smirk having proved my point.

Ally's pov:

We both arrived at the funeral a few minutes earlier. i got Ari out of the car and held her hand. I felt sick now. What if Trish or Dez or Austin are in there. How will I explain everything to them three? Well Trish and Dez, Austin probably wants nothing to do with me, he probably hates me. Any way how what will i say to them, how will i explain? That i just broke off all contact with them because Austin and i had a fight, broke off the engagement, and five years later hear i am with my daughter. I let a tear fall down my face but wipe it before Ari can see. Suddenly, i feel like i want to throw up. I can't though, this is my mom's funeral i'm gonna be there all the way through it.

I walk in slowly as the other guests start piling in. i swear i saw a mop of blonde just zoom right by me. Maybe just a figment of my imagination. I don't think too much of it and go with Ari to find our seats. I sit down and place Ari down in the seat beside me. A few minutes later i hear a voice, "excuse me um that's my seat," it says. I look up and see a guy with blonde hair pointing down at the seat Ari was in. I can't see his face properly because he's looking down and most of his hair is covering it. "oh uh I'm sorry," i reply back sheepishly and get Ari out of the chair and into my lap instead. "nah, don't be, it's no big deal," he says and i swear I've seen him before. I just don't now where. Was it at the mall, or the park, the supermarket? A retsurant and then it hits me in the face like a ton of bricks. I know who that it. How could I not? It...It's Austin!

Austin's pov (first time?)

I walk out of my black BMW and head into the church. I still can't believe that Penny is dead. She was like a second mom to me; Lester was like another dad to me too. I still miss him sometimes. I see a flash of brown, curly hair with highlights, much like...Ally's? But why would she be here? No one has seen her for 5 years. How did people get in contact with her?Why would she just turn up now? For her mom's funeral you idiot. A little voice in my head said. Shut up I growled. Was I really having an argument with myself? I swear I think I'm going crazy! I push all the questions to one side and go to find my seat. I find it but I see the most adorable little girl sitting in it, next to her I see Ally playing with her hands nervously. As I see her I feel my body tense up and anger makes it's way through my veins. All the memories flash through my head. I hate her. She hates me. Simple as, I tell myself.

I brush the thoughts aside and walk over to the duo. "excuse me um that's my seat," I point to the younger girl sitting next to Ally. I just wanted to see if the little girl was with Ally or not. She looks up at me and I can tell she thinks that I'm familiar. She can't see my face because I'm looking down and most of my face is covered with my hair. She apologises and moves the girl into her lap. I tell her it was no big problem and sit down in my seat. So that little girl was with Ally. I wonder who she is? Out of the corner of my eye I see Ally's eyes widen as she sneaks a glance at me and then I knew she had figured out who i was...

**So guess what? I decided to do a sequel after this story. It doesn't mean that this Story's gonna be ending soon. There's still more.**

**So anyways how was the chapter?  
Review worthy?**

**Was it to short? I think it was. Especially since I didn't update in like two weeks. Anyways I promise to try and squeeze in an update the day after tommorow or if I can tommorow:)**

**Anyway got a question for you guys?**

**What do you like to do in you're free time?**

**I like to read and sometimes when I'm in the mood I write songs.**

**Have a good morning, afternoon or evening wherever you are:)**


	12. Chapter 12

HEY GUYS! How are ya doin? Guess who's back with another update. :)

Enjoy

I'm sorry!

"And now I would like to welcome to the front Miss Allyson Dawson. She will be saying a few words in remembrance of her mother," the priest spoke up breaking Ally's train of thoughts. Her head perked up at the mention of her name. "What!" she thought. She didn't know that she was going to do a speech. She nervously got out of her seat, after telling Ari to stay seated. She stepped up the three steps leading to where the priest was standing. She walked over to the microphone stand and started talking; her voice was barely a whisper. "Well I have many things to say about my mom. For one thing she was a great mom, the kind that all girls wished to have. I was extremely close with her. She was like a best friend to me. We used to talk about everything. After my first break up she assured me that everything would be fine and we stayed up till three, watching movies and eating ice cream. She also knew about something that not many people knew about" while she said that sentence, she looked directly at Austin. She carried on "And now to know that she is gone, it hurts a lot. I felt like my heart broke at the news. I just want everyone to listen to a short song that I wrote about her.

Austin kept his eyes focused on her the whole time. Her voice was music to his ears. She sang slowly and softly:

"if tears could build a stairway, and memories were a lane.

I'd walk right up to heaven, and bring you home again.

No farewell words were spoken, no time to say goodbye.

You were gone before I knew it, and only god knows why.

Our hearts ache in sadness, and many tears will flow.

What it meant to lose you, no one will ever know.

But now we know that you want us, to mourn for you no more.

To remember all the happy times, life still has so much in store.

Since you'll never be forgotten, we pledge to you today.

A hallowed place within our heart is where you'll always stay."

Ally finished with a whimper. She looked down and that was when she finally saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. She went down the steps and ran. She ran out of the church and into the car park. She kept walking not thinking about anything at the moment. Her heart was broken. She couldn't hold the tears back anymore. They came rolling down, faster and heavier than a waterfall. She tried to wipe them away but it was no use, they just kept rolling down. She had probably walked for about a few minutes and by now her makeup was all smudged. She heard a voice call her. She didn't stop nor did she look back. She heard it again, this time it was desperate. When she didn't stop a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She collided into a rock hard chest. When Ally didn't look up a finger tilted her chin up. Ally found herself looking into hazel eyes. Ally stared at Austin, emotionless. "Austin let go," Ally whispered. Austin ignored her and lifted his hand up to stroke her cheek. He bended down and brought his lips to her forehead, kissing it softly. His lips lingered there for a second longer. Ally took this as the perfect chance to escape. She ripped her hand out of his grasp and took a few steps back. Austin looked taken aback first but regained his composure. "Ally you do know that you can trust me I won't hurt you," his voice came out quiet and slow.

"I'm not so sure about that," Ally replied back sarcastically.

"Ally what did I ever do to break the trust we had, I did nothing wrong. If you were a good girlfriend you would've stayed with me." Austin said defensively. Ally couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this jerk really accusing her of all this? He took a step to the right, not realizing there was someone standing beside him. He felt someone bump into him and a thud when they fell down. Austin looked to his right, only to see Arrianne rolling halfway across the road. The worst thing though was a truck driver was coming full speed, straight at Ari. Austin felt his heart thumping up and down in his chest. He wanted to move, to go grab the girl and bring her to safety but he couldn't. He felt a special connection with the little girl, like he needed to protect her but he couldn't. He couldn't move. Ally stood, frozen on the spot. Her eyes were wide and she was well aware of what was going on around her. She wanted to go grab her daughter, her angel, her princess and hug her tight, but she couldn't. Her legs wouldn't let her move.

What happened next was all a flash. But the next thing Ally knew was that Ari was back in her arms. Back to safety. Ally looked up to thank whoever had brought Ari to her. She looked up to make contact with a tall, blue eyed redhead. Ally couldn't believe what she saw. Dez was standing in front of her. Her crazy bff (best freckled friend). She laughed at the memory. Dez had his arms wide open for her. She was hesitant at first but leaped into his arms anyway. Austin felt the anger build up inside him, so she was fine to leap into dez's arms and not mine? He stormed away angrily. Ally and Dez finished the hug and Dez asked Ally who Ari was. Ally panicked for a second but introduced Ari as her cousin. Dez had seen the panic on her face and put the puzzle pieces together, guessing the right answer. He decided not to tell Austin and let Ally do it herself. The duo bid their goodbyes, both making their way to their own car.

I know, boring right? it was major filler. i just wanted to introduce Dez. but dont worry though, next xhapter will have a heated argument between our favourite couple...well there not really a couple anyways you know what i mean. next chappie may be sad Austin may say a few hurtful things...

have a good morning, afternoon or evening wherever you are...

reviews dont hurt...do they?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys decided to update! Austin says some pretty hurtful things in this chapter..don't say i didn't warn you**

**Enjoy!**

**I'm sorry!**

**Chapter 11...**

Ally's pov:

Ari and I just got back from the supermarket. We were staying for another couple days so we decided to go get some food and guess who we bumped into at the store: Jess! We all talked for a bit and then went out to dinner. It was delicious! Best dinner i ever had! We ate at this new Italian place just down stre...

I got cut off my thoughts as I heard quiet, little whimpers coming from Ari's room. Igot off the couch and slowly crept up the stairs into her room. Ari was sitting up in bed, wiping her eyes on the end of her shirt as soon as she saw me she wiped the tears away and smiled. Too late, i had already seen her crying. I sat on the end of her small single bed. "Ari what's wrong? Bad dream?" i questioned her. She shook her head and then spoke in a quiet voice "Mommy today when we went to the restaurant i saw a little girl with her mommy _and her daddy._ i was thinking that if she can have a Mommy and a daddy then why can't i? Why do i only have a Mommy? Didn't Daddy love me?" Ari whispered the last part.

Ally felt her heart break into a million pieces and her tears welled up with tears hearing her little baby say that. She knew she was going to ask about her Daddy sooner or later, she just wished it was later. She took a deep breath and started to say, "Well sweetie it wasn't that your Daddy didn't love you it's just that well he doesn't really know about you, but I'm sure that wherever Daddy is he loves you. And if he ever did meet I'm sure he'll love you as much I do, maybe more," Ally explained to Ari. Ari nodded with a hint of a smile on her face. Ally kissed her forehead, tucked her and wished her goodnight before going back down to the living room.

She had made up her mind, she was going to tell Austin and about Ari...

Next day:

Ally had just gotten into the car with Ari and they were now driving over to Austin's place, she had gotten the address off of Dez. She was surprised to know that he still lived in the same place before they broke up. After about ten minutes they had arrived.

Ally's pov:

As we neared and neared Austin's place I was having second thoughts about telling him about Ari. But what Ari said last night really hurt I realised that Ari needed a father figure in her life. If Austin was willing to agree then I would let him but it would still take a while to trust him again. Trust is like glass,takes only a single mistake to break.

We had finally arrived at Austin's place. I parked outside. My hands were gripped onto the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles turned white. I took a few deep breaths in and out and had managed to compose myself. I opened the door and got Ari out. I could tell Ari was really excited to met her dad for the first since she had a gigantic smile on her face. I sighed looking at her face, what if things went wrong? I was thinking about going back to the car and going home but to late Ari had already pressed the doorbell.

A man in about his 40's opened the door and smiled at us. I told him I was here to see Austin and he led me into the living room. Austin was sitting on the couch, watching football, I remember when we used to sit on that couch together. I shook the memories out of my head and reminded myself that I was here for Ari. The man who has opened the door left us alone after I told him I wanted to talk to Austin in private. I was just awkwardly standing there in the middle of the living room, waiting to see if Austin notice me. Apparently he did not. I cleared mg throat a little and he finally looked up.

I looked into those beautiful brown eyes that u haven't seen in what felt like forever. Snap out it ally the voice inside my head told me. "What are you doing here," Austin said with so much venom that it actually made me flinch. I took a deep breath and said,much more calmly might I add,"I came here to talk to you about something,"  
"I don't want to talk,"anger was dripping from every single word. It hurt,a lot .  
"Please," I pleaded  
"Fine,you have five minutes,explain,"  
"Well there's something I have to tell you, something important."  
"Well?" He questioned.  
I looked him in the eye. I couldn't do this, I just can't. I was thinking about all the negatives that would happen if I told him about Ari. My heart rate started to speed up and my hands went all sweaty.  
Austin's pov

"Will you just tell me what you need to tell me," I ask annoyed.  
Treating Ally this way doesn't really feel that bad but at the same time it pains me to see the hurt in her eyes . But I keep telling myself that she deserved everything she's getting. After what she done to me .

Ally's pov:

I see a look of pain show on his face but then in an instant it's was once again replaced with anger.

"I need to t-te-tell you um th-that Arrianne here is um you know.." I started to talk but couldn't get the full sentence out. I looked at Ari she was just looking back and forth between me and Austin. Then I looked at Austin he opened his mouth to say something,"stop beating around the bush Ally . Just tell me what the hell you need to tell me," he said.

I felt my throat choke up with tears. "Um we'll you know..." I said  
"Um no I do not," he answered back.  
"Well Arrianne is your daughter ," I trailed off . I looked at Austin who was just frozen. His face showed confusion ,then shock, then happiness? But it returned to its original face. Yeah you guessed it,  
anger. Why is he always so angry?

"Ally Marie Dawson! Do you honestly think I'd ever fall for that?" He questioned.  
Fall for what?  
" you're obviously trying to get the attention the fame and the money, even a blind person can see that. Well guess what darling? Not gonna happen"he carried on" how dumb do you think I can get. You come here looking all sad and nervous and upset and say that you and I both have a daughter.  
"Austin ," I try to explain but he continues  
"Wow what a performance! Have you been. Taking acting classes because wow your lying has really gotten better over the years. You should make your own movie . I mean how could you pull a stunt so big, like that?" He finished with a smirk.

Have you ever felt like someone just ripped your heart right out of you chest, threw it down on the ground, stomped all over it, then threw it across the street to let a garbage truck drive over it and them handed it back to you? No ? I'm feeling it right now and it stinks. I feel the tears roll down my rosy cheeks.

"Wow and the tears to pull the whole act together, I've seem many acts but nothing can compare to this , you should win an award," he commented. Right now I seriously just wanted to die.

**And done:) what'd ya think. If you think Austin said something horrible in this chapter, ladies and gentlemen hold into your seats because oh you will want kill Austin in the next chapter.**

**I would've made it longer but I need to go to sleep, school tomorrow**

**Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! New update.

Enjoy

I'm sorry

Chapter 12

"Austin what are you talk..." I tried to say bit he cut me off.  
" spare your breath Ally,I don't want to hear you're lies,"  
"but Austin I'm not ly..."he had cut me off again  
"Ally didn't I already tell you,save it for someone who will actually believe it," anger laced his tone.

I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes and I knew that they were gonna fall any moment now. Tear after tear fell down my rosy cheeks. A little sob escaped my mouth. Austin stepped forward, brought his hand towards Ally's cheek and slowly and softly wiped the tears away with his thumb. Bit he soon realised what he was doing because he immediately retracted his hand back and spoke one of his nasty comments "Ally please stop your tears, I don't want my floor to be dirty,"

"Austin I just want to tell you one thing okay,just please don't interrupt," Ally spoke up, surprisingly Austin stayed quiet and nodded his head. Ally carried on,"around two weeks after we broke up I found out I was pregnant, I was gonna tell you but I didn't know if you would believe me or not and plus I didn't know if you had forgiven me for the argument,"

Austin thought for a moment, Ally had a little spark of hope but it all came crumbling down when she saw his face. His eyes showed nothing but anger. His jaw was clenched and his hands were balled up into fists. He was clenching them so tight that his knuckles turned white. Every ounce of hope Ally had came crashing down when she heard his words. "Ally what did u tell you about lying? Oh and anyways Ally,just so you know," he was dangerously close to her now,"I wouldn't want to keep that mistake of a daughter even if my life depended on it," he whispered to her.

My heart broke at his words. I cannot believe he turned into this heartless jerk! How could he even think about saying that?

Ari's pov

A mistake? Was that what he thought of me? Is that what my daddy thought of me? Aren't daddys meant to be all lovey with their kids and shower them with love ?

Austin's pov

As soon as the words escaped my mouth I instantly regretted it. I shouldn't have said that. I don't what came over me. I looked over at ally and saw her frozen in place. Then my eyes travelled over to the little girl, her eyes were blazing with so much anger and hatred that it made me flinch. She took a step forward and strayed to speak...

Ally's pov

Ari ran over to me, shaking. Oh my poor baby. I knew it was a mistake to come here. She whispered something into my ear and my eyes went wide. I tried to stop her but she took no notice. She had told me that she would give her 'daddy' a pice of her mind. She also said that she needed to give this cruel heartless man a pice of her mind. She took a step forward and started talking. Let's see how this turns out...

"Look here mister. No one and I mean no one, not even you can talk to my mommy like that," she was now pointing an accusing finger at him, "just because you're a big selfish popster doesn't mean that you can walk all over people, especially not my mommy. Why are you so mean. Can't you be like a normal person. Jut because you're famous doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want," by now Ally was out if breath by her little speech. I smiled at my daughter,I was so proud. I should be the one standing up for her but instead she's standing up for me.

Austin walked over to me and started talking anger was visible by his tone,"Ally you brought up this rude little child?"  
I covered Ari's ears as I talked "You a****** how could you have the nerve to say that. All this time I was trying not to burst but you crossed the limit when you said that Ari was a mistake!" With that I raised my hand and slapped him right across the face, twice.

He held his face in pain, looking shocked. What's there to be shocked about, he saw it coming. In a few seconds he was back to normal but his cheek had a red mark in it. I shouldn't care though,so why do I feel a little guilty. "You don't care," I repeated to myself.

He stalked over to Ari and pointed a finger at her ,"and you! You cheeky little brat! How dare you you? No one talks to me like that, which includes you!" I could see Ari shaking and her eyes were welled up with tears. She was trying so hard to fight them back but couldn't, one by one they slipped out. "Where did you learn that from ? Well I shouldn't be surprised should I. Like mother, like daughter . If your mothers a b****, so are you" I rushed over to cover Ari's ears. She will not be exposed to language like that at such an early age. I let go when I was sure he was finished. But he had kept going,"I cannot believe how rude children are these days. I mean," his arms were now flailing about all over the place and before you knew it his arm had made contact with Ari's head. She stumped back a bit and them tripped on the small rug that was placed under the coffee table. She fell backwards and banged her head on the glass. I wanted to rush over to her but I couldn't, my feet were not cooperating with the rest of my body.

"Ow," she muttered but she also said three other words which had Austin frozen in place,"I hate you,daddy," she whispered before her head fell backwards and she blacked out.

Ari's pov

My head really hurt when I banged it on the table but not as much as it hurt when daddy was shouting at me. Everything soon went black and i couldn't see but not before I told daddy that I hate him...

There might be a few mistakes cos I'm writing it from my ipod. So what do ya think about ally, Austin's and Ari's thoughts,


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys whats up? Im sorry i havent updated but i have a good reason. My internet was down and i knew what to write for this chapter but didnt know how to put it into words...do u get me? So basically i had writers block. I just wanna say thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. Thank you so much! And i also wanna give a shoutout to daddysgirl11. Her stories are awesome. I know most of you wouldve seen at least one of her stories but if you havent you seriously need to check them out! Anyways on with the story...**

**Enjoy...**

**I'm sorry!**

**Chapter 13**

Ally wasn't really paying attention to anything around her. She was still caught up on when Austin called his own daughter a mistake. She blinked,perhaps a dozen times in disbelief. Hearing what he had just said, wondering if he meant it. She was replaying the sentence over and over again in her mind. But she was shaken out of her thoughts when she saw her daughter land on the floor. He had just pushed his own daughter away, literally. How heartless was he?

Austin felt the guilt wash over him like a waterfall. He had just hurt an innocent 5 year old child. He didn't mean to do it. It just happened. He didn't see her! When he had finally found the voice within him to talk he spoke up ," Ally oh my god! I swear i didn't mean to do that,"

"Whether you meant it or not, it happened anyway ," Ally replied back in a broken voice.

"Ally i swear I've done a lotta things in the past which were extremely bad but i promise you i would never hurt an innocent child. I'll say I'm sorry a million times, please don't be angry," he pleaded.

Ally thought that her head would fly off in rage any minute. Not be angry? He f****** expects her to not be angry after everything he done? He must have a few loose bolts in his head for him to think that. "Not be angry? What the hell Austin? Are you mad or something, well you must be to ask something like that. You f****** hurt me in so many ways and you expect me to not f****** be mad? You know what i don't wanna argue. I just came here to tell you about Ari and well i guess that was the most stupidest idea i have ever had. Just look at where that had landed us. I just wanna get Ari to the hospital,"

"I could drive you..." Austin suggested.

"I think you've done enough," Ally replied back sarcastically.

"No Ally you need a car," austin said.

"I have a car ," Ally mocked him.

"Fine," he huffed. ,"but im coming," he added on.

"No, you are not! You are not allowed anywhere near my car!"

" i'll drive in mine," he said and went to get the keys to his car.

Ally walked over to Ari and bent down to pick her up. She stepped out of the house and walked towards her car. She opened the backseat and buckled Ari into her car seat and then got into the car herself.

Ally felt the warm tears roll down her cheeks as she drove,her hand was gripping the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles were turning white. When Ari was born, she had promised her that she would never let anything hurt her little angel. She would protect her from anything bad. She had promised that Ari would never have to go through anything near as bad as she had. But now, it looked like Ari had went through much more pain than her. Living her life without a father,and when you finally meet him they don't want you and they call you a mistake.

It took around 10 minutes altogether to get to the hospital. Ally had probably went way over all the speeding limits. But she didn't care. This was about her daughter and she didn't give a damn about anything at the moment.

Her footsteps echoed through the empty halls of the hospital. It was unusually quiet. She had finally found the reception desk, panting and out of breath, she started talking ,"my daughter*sigh* she *sigh* banged her head *sigh*,"  
The nurse quickly called in a doctor to take Ari to private room, quickly telling Ally that Ari was going to be okay.

Ally paced up and down the white hospital hallways. It had been over an hour since the they had taken Ari inside the Operation theatre. Through the time period the trio had seen doctors rush in and out, shouting out medical words in their doctor language that only doctors understand. Ally had tried to ask one of the doctors about the situation but he only told her that Ari was in a critical condition. Nervous beads of sweat trailed along her forehead. Austin and Dez sat on the uncomfortable grey plastic chairs lined up against the wall. A look of guilt was spread across Austin's face while dez's showed worry and Ally's showed impatience.

**Austin's pov:**

I played with my hands, every now and then i would glance up at Ally but then look away. It hurt to much. I was the reason behind her being in this situation. For crying out loud, i was the reason that my own daughter was in that condition, in that room. Yeah, you heard right, my daughter. Ally's and mines daughter. Hmmm...that sounded...nice. I had believed Ally when she told me that we had a daughter together. I believed everything that she said. But right now things were ...complicated.

I looked down at my hands, at my finger, my ring finger. Where my engagement ring was supposed to be. It would have still been there if Ally and i didn't argue on that day and if she hadn't walked out on me. Everything would've been the same. We would've been married by now. And we would've been living a happy life. But no,Dallas, that son of a b*tch had to come and ruin everything. It was my fault to, if only i had listened to Ally, i wouldn't be in this situation, Ally wouldn't, Ari wouldn't be in this situation.

All of a sudden, i felt more guilty then before. I felt like everyone was staring me down with so much disappointment, disbelief and hatred in their eyes. I felt as if people were shaking their heads at me with pure regret. I felt like a little child, when they had done something extremely bad. I suddenly wanted to go hide in a closet and never come out. Or wish upon a star that everything that had just happened was just a bad dream. I wanted to wake up in the comforts of my bed, in the warmth of my room, in the embrace of the one that i love. I wanted to wake up to the smell of pancakes and chocolate syrup and the sound of Ari calling me Daddy. But i knew that that would never happen. Life isn't a fairy tale. You cant wish upon a star and expect everything to be fine again. You cant call your fairy godmother and ask them to fix up your life for you. No, it doesn't work that way. You are in control, not fate or destiny or anyone or anything else. You make mistake, your the one thats gonna be fixing it. Not a magical being because thats just the way it is.

And i know that i made a HUGE mistake. I broke Ally's trust completely, i broke Ally completely. I found that out when she came round my house today. Ever heard the saying, trust is like a glass, it's strong but it can break in an instant.(1)

**3rd person pov**

Suddenly the three heard the click clacking of heals against the hospital floor. They looked up to see Trish running towards them,panting and breathless. Ally's eyes grew wide with happiness, sadness, shock and many other emotions. She had just seen her best friend after five long years. Trish saw Ally and began to run faster until she had reached where the petite girl was standing. Trish pulled Ally into a bone crushing hug. The girls cried while they squished and squashed each other.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. I enjoyed writing it it had a lot of Austins thoughts and emotions in it. And we finally introduced Trish.**

**Questions:**

**What do you think Austin was talking about when he said things were complicated?**

**Is Ari going to be okay?**

**How do you feel now that Trish has been introduced.**

**(1) i made that quote up**

**Have a good morning, afternoon or evening wherever you are and stay happy! :)**


End file.
